User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Turbo Wings Nemethgear
Turbo Wings Nemethgear Skill 'Cosmic Influence (Hugely boosts BB Atk & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Multiple Alloys (18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Code N21: Annhilation (21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 21 BC) Brave Burst Nemesis Wings (45 combo massive Light attack on all foes & boosts critical and Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 45 BC) Skill Undefeated Victor (Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary BACK IN MY DAY... Lilith was the only infinite SBB unit and she was very good even though her SBB was single-target. Now, Nemethgear is the first unit to utilize infinite AoE SBB. Are we starting a new trend here? Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Nemethgear boosts BB Atk by 150%, which is a very good buff to have. This pairs extremely well with its SBB as its SBB fills after every use, allowing you to have fun with a nice 650% damage modifier every turn. Considering most 7* units utilize a 500% damage modifier on their SBB, most 7* units will utilize a 650% damage modifier under this Leader Skill. Even better, Nemethgear replicates the Ares' Excelsior Leader Skill by providing the 50% BB gauge fill rate. This is amazing as each BC collected equates to 1.5 BC of units' BB gauges, allowing those to fill significantly faster. Ares' Excelsior has always been one of the best Leader Skills to use and Nemethgear decides to take it a step further, along with Feeva, Sefia, Kikuri, etc. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Nemethgear's BB utilizes a 280% damage modifier, which is the typical damage modifier that most 7* units utilize. Seeing how Nemethgear's Atk is one of the highest in the game, the damage output is very high with this BB. Even better, Nemethgear provides a 30% BB gauge fill rate buff. This means that each BC collected will fill 1.3 BC worth of BB gauges. If Nemethgear is used as a Leader Skill, the total fill rate will become 80%. BB spamming just doesn't get any easier than this, right? Then comes the emergency boost here. Nemethgear adds 6 BC to all units' BB gauges, which can come in very useful for units lacking a bit of BC to fill their BB gauges. This is especially useful against enemies with high BC drop resistance as those debuffs do not affect BB utility at all. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Nemethgear's SBB utilizes the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize. This is amazing as Nemethgear can reuse this SBB as much as it wants. The only thing that can cripple this SBB is BB drain, Curse, and Paralysis. To think that Lilith was overpowered with her SBB being reusable, Nemethgear completely trumps all other infinite STBB by showing up with an infinite AoE SBB. Like its BB, Nemethgear provides the 30% BB gauge fill rate buff, which means that for every BC collected, 1.3 BC worth of BB gauges will be filled. Very good for BB spamming, especially when paired with its Leader Skill. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Finding it hard to one-shot Xie'Jing? Now you can! Nemethgear currently has the highest damage utility built into one Brave Burst and that is its UBB. This 1000% damage modifier UBB boosts critical damage by 300% and Spark damage by 120%. Both of those are bonuses that are multiplicative to damage. This means that the overall damage output will drastically increase. When comparing with units like Raaga and Zenia, Nemethgear outclasses them in terms of UBB damage utility. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Nemethgear boosts its Atk by 80% when BB gauge is full. Sounds like a hassle? Not at all as its SBB gauge gets filled to max after every SBB use. This Extra Skill works very well with its SBB because of that reason. Arena Score: 9/10 Nemethgear has a 30 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is very good to use in Arena. Additionally, its high Atk allows it to deal a considerable amount of damage on its own. Nemethgear also boosts BB gauges by 6 BC when BB is used, allowing units that are in need of BC to fill their BB/SBB gauges. However, because Nemethgear's Atk is so high, it doesn't really seem to be necessary when used as a lead, but is still very useful nonetheless. Nemethgear also proves to be one of the best leads to use in Arena. Its 50% BB gauge fill rate boost provides so much BB gauge momentum in the squad, allowing units to obtain their BB gauges a lot easier. Additionally, you do not have to worry much about BB not killing units as BB/SBB damage modifiers are boosted by 150% thanks to the Leader Skill. Stats Score: 10/10 Zenia? Who? We've got Nemethgear! Its stats are relatively identical to Zenia's and shows huge excellence in HP, Atk, and Def. Rec might be on the low side, but because Burst Healers and HC buffers exist in the game, it does not serve as a problem. In terms of typing, my type preference for Nemethgear is... Anima > Breaker > Lord > Guardian > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Extremely good. If you need a unit capable of supporting other units with BB utility and damage utility, Nemethgear is the way to go. Its infinite AoE SBB becomes extremely efficient and granted that it comes with a 30% BB gauge fill rate buff makes BB spamming much easier to undertake. Nemethgear is also an extremely important candidate to use in most OTK squads. This is due to its UBB significantly boosting the overall damage as it is currently the UBB that has the highest damage utility in the game. By combining the 300% crit damage bonus and the 120% Spark buff and assuming that all hits are sparked, the overall damage will become multiplied by 5.4. Uh... wow? Sphere Recommendations *Godly Flower & Geldnite Axe *Godly Flower & Fallacy Orb *Sky Harbinger & Geldnite Axe *Impiety Orb & Buffer Jewel *Fallacy Orb & Buffer Jewel *Blades of Ultor & Geldnite Axe *Buffer Jewel & Flag Flower *Buffer Jewel & Heavenly Bud *Godly Flower & Flag Flower Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 It seems like machines are taking over Grand Gaia! Zenia got a 9.6 and Nemethgear got a 9.5. What is this madness?! Are machines taking over the world?! Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Nemethgear! Do you enjoy its infinite AoE SBB? Are machines taking over the world? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Angelic Blades Sefia *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Terminator Lilith Category:Blog posts